the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Shepley family
Shepley 'is the name of a wizarding family that resided in Puddletown, Dorset, England, on the river Piddle. Members of this family are typically half-blood or pure-blood and sorted into Ravenclaw. Recent members of this family that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Alannis Shepley, who attended from 1990 to 1997. History Early History Shepley is a name that was brought to England by the ancestors of the Shepley family when they migrated to the region after the Norman Conquest in 1066. The Shepley family lived in Shepley is a village in the civil parish of Kirkburton, West Yorkshire. The name Shepley is believed to be of Anglo-Saxon origin and literally means "a meadow where sheep are kept". The surname Shepley was first found in the West Riding of Yorkshire where they were granted the lands of Shepley, originally spelled Scipelie (Scipeleia) in the Domesday Book. Early records show that village was also once named Scheplay. One of the first records of the name was Matthew of Sheplei who was knighted in 1217. The Yorkshire Poll Tax Rolls of 1379 have at least three listings of the early Scheplay spelling including: Katerine Scheplay; Joanna de Scheplay; and Adam de Scheplay. Shipley is a village in the south-east of Derbyshire which also dates back to the Domesday Book where Shipley Hall is mentioned by name. Some members of this family moved to Puddletown, Dorset around the time of the 1689 Statute of Secrecy, where many wizarding families banded together as a result of the growing violence between wizards and muggles. Recent History A boy named Arnold Shepley was born into the family around the year 1897. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1908 to 1915, as a member of Ravenclaw House. He married Ramona Rakepick in 1928, and the couple had two children together, Derrick and Maudlin. Derrick Shepley was born in 1946 in Dorset, and he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1957 to 1964. Later in his life, he married a woman named Mary in 1977, and the couple had a son and a daughter together, Charles and Alannis. Alannis Shepley was born in 1979, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. In her seventh year of school, Alannis became captain for Ravenclaw when the Duelling Club was revived by Albus Dumbledore as a precaution to help students defend themselves from Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort. Minerva McGonagall convinced Harry Potter to help out the Ravenclaw Duelling Club, introducing him to Alannis, who requested that he showed a group of watching Ravenclaws how to cast Levicorpus. After her duel with Harry she jokingly told him to watch his back as other Ravenclaws might hit him with their newly learnt spell. Known Members * '''Arnold Shepley '(1897 - 1975) - He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1908 to 1915. He married Ramona Rakepick in 1928, and the couple had two children together, Derrick and Maudlin. * 'Ramona Shepley '(née '''Rakepick) - She was the daughter of Shadrach Rakepick and the sister of Horace. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1908 to 1915. She married Arnold in 1928. She was the mother of Derrick and Maudlin. * 'Derrick Shepley '(b. 16 March, 1946) - He was the son of Arnold and Ramona Shepley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1957 to 1964. He married a woman called Mary in 1977. They had two children together, Charles and Alannis. * 'Maudlin Shepley '(11 April, 1954 - 21 June, 1969) - She was the daughter of Arnold and Ramona Shepley. She died young at fifteen in a bad spell backfire. * 'Mary Shepley '(b. 1948) - She was the wife of Derrick Shepley. * 'Charles Shepley '(b. 7 January, 1978) - He was the son of Derrick and Mary Shepley. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996. * 'Alannis Shepley '(b. 12 January, 1979) - She was the daughter of Derrick and Mary Shepley. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1990 to 1997. Etymology The name Shepley is believed to be of Anglo-Saxon origin and literally means "a meadow where sheep are kept". Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Shepley family Category:Families of Dorset Category:Families of the West Country